A Change of Reality
by jesskincaid
Summary: Zoey and Chase are finally together, everything seems perfect, until one night, their lives will be changed forever. Follow the adventures and struggles Chase and Zoey face, along with their friends own problems. Senior year will be a never-ending journey. I DO NOT OWN ANYHTING PCA OR ZOEY 101 RELATED


A Change of Reality

 **Note: The story takes place after the junior prom and Chase's return, life seems to now be perfect for the new happy couple and all of their friends, but nothing stays perfect forever.**

Finishing up prom with the last dance, everyone had a great time, and the prom ended up being a huge success overall, which also boosted Lola's popularity since she was the main prom planner (although she made Stacey Dillsen do most of the work.) After the last dance and the festivities were over, the girls returned back their own dorms (as did the guys) to change out of their dress clothes and get dressed for an after prom party on Mystic Beach.

"I am seriously so happy for you and Chase, Zoey" said Lola "Finally!"

"Me too!" exclaimed Quinn, whom just came out at prom that her and Logan have been dating, "It took about 3 years, but I am so excited for you both!"

"Aww thank you guys, I am already so happy, I feel like I am dreaming," said Zoey, happily.

"Zoey, why aren't you changing into your swimsuit and beach clothes? Aren't you going to the party?" asked Lola.

"I don't think so, I think Chase and I are just going to hang out in his room, I mean, we haven't even seen each other in 2 months, we need to spend some time together, just the two of us." Said Zoey, truthfully. "Quinn, I'm surprised you're even going"

"I know," replied Quinn "I am not much of a partier, but I think Logan and I are just going to have fun on the beach."

"Gross" said Lola, disapproving, she has never been much of a Logan fan, but is trying to come around for the sake of her friend's feelings.

"Lola!" screamed Zoey, while Quinn just rolled her eyes, "you need to be happy that Quinn found someone that makes her happy! Even if it is Logan."

"Thanks Zoey" said Quinn, glaring at Lola.

"I know I know, I'm sorry Quinn, it is just going to take some time getting used to, that you are dating him." Replied Lola

"That's totally understandable," replied Quinn, "I accept your apology."

Lola heard her cell phone ring and answered, it was Vince, "Hello, yes babe we are all ready, you and the guys can come pick us up now, see you in 10, love you."

"Zoey, are you sure you don't want to go down to Mystic Beach with us? It will be fun!" asked Lola.

"Seriously guys its fine, I really do want to just spend some alone time with Chase, and he is ok with it too, next time there is a party I will go with you guys, I promise" spoke Zoey.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Quinn opened it, standing there is Logan, Michael, Vince and Lisa ready to go to the party, Logan will be taking Quinn in his multimillion dollar convertible, and Michael, Lisa, Lola and Vince will be riding in Michaels stick shift car.

"Have fun guys and be safe" said Zoey as everyone left.

Zoey then picked up her phone and called Chase, to make sure he was ready for her to come over and he was, oh she was so excited, she could not believe the feelings she already felt for him. She has now realized why her relationship with James ended, she had some feelings left for Chase, her best friend and now, her boyfriend.

Chase got the dorm room ready quickly after the guys left, he ordered Sushi Rox for the both of them, set up some candles and put on some cologne, he was so ready to see Zoey and make their official first date in person a success (since the first one via webcam was a disaster).

Soon a knock on his dorm door appeared, when he opened the door, there was Zoey, she was wearing a white top and short blue jean shorts with a pair of white flats, she looked so beautiful.

"Hey" said Zoey.

"Hey" replied Chase, "oh my, Zoey, you look so beautiful, I am already so lucky."

"Aww thanks!" Said Zoey as she leaned in to give him a kiss, "What have you done here?" Zoey saw the candles and the food, she also saw a bouquet of a half dozen roses on the table.

"Well, I thought that since our first Sushi Rox date was a hot mess, I would try to redo it this time, do you like it?"

"Chase! I absolutely love it! You are too sweet!"

Chase then grabbed the 6 roses off the table "These are also for you Ms. Brooks"

"Aww! Roses are my favorite!"

Chase and Zoey then sat down and started eating their sushi and shared some spicy tuna rolls, talking as if they were never even apart when Chase was in England, they were still the very best of friends."

"So Chase, what are your plans for the summer?" asked Zoey after taking a drink of her sparkling grape juice.

"I honestly haven't been able to make any plans yet, I may try to get a summer job."

"Well, what if you got a summer job with me, in… Hawaii?"

"Zo, are you being serious?"

"Yes Chase I am! I got a job as a lifeguard at my Uncle's resort! You could be one too! As long as you know how to swim fuzzy head" said Zoey playfully.

"Although I still do not like being called fuzzy head, I am going to take you up on your offer! This is going to be the best summer ever! I love you Zoey, I always have." Said Chase, blushing.

"Great! I love you to Chase!"

After finishing dinner and talking, Zoey and Chase decided to lay down and watch a movie.

"Ha-ha I love this movie it is seriously so funny' said Zoey cuddling up to Chase.

"I do too" said Chase, while staring at Zoey, admiring her beauty, wondering how he got so lucky, but happy he has her, after being in love with her for years.

Zoey kissed Chase as they cuddled, he kisses her back, and before they know it, they realize they might be going a little too far, especially too soon, yet they do not stop.

They turned off the movie and began to start having one of the most passionate nights of their lives. They knew that they both loved each other, but right now in the time of passion, it was very clear that their love is stronger than what they even imagined.

 _To be continued…_


End file.
